Revival
by SweetiHunni
Summary: Lily comes back from the dead. 1 chap only so far, I need 5 reviews @ least for me to carry on. Tell me what u think so far.


[A/N: ~text~ = Lily's thoughts :)]  
  
[Disclaimer: I own none of the characters]  
  
[A/N: Thanks to my beta, AIM: ER l i s h 911, neopets sunnygurlz, ffn: Tarawen. Thank you though you are a very harsh beta]  
  
Lily stood up and looked around, blinking frequently. Where was she? What was this place? Where was her 1 year old son? Where was James?  
  
"James?" Lily whispered, "Harry?"  
  
"Ah. Who would you be, and why are you standing in the middle of my office?" The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher queried.  
  
"I, I dont know," Lily whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What am I doing here?"  
  
~Whats happening? Where am I? Harry, James, Dumbledore, Office~  
  
The door burst open, and Dumbledore swept in.  
  
"Lily. Or, you cant be Lily, can you?" Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully, with a puzzled frown on his lips.  
  
"I was simply doing an explanitory spell on this strange potion, to discover what it was etc, and then she popped up."  
  
"A spell that went wrong. An explanitory spell on a strange potion, then Lily comes back," Dumbledore muttered, "Not to worry Professor. Come with me Lily," Dumbledore said, sweeping Lily out of the DADA office.  
  
Once in his own office, he began to talk softly.  
"Lily. You died 14 years ago. Harrys in his 5th year here now."  
  
"What?" Lily asked in a scared manner.  
  
"Its me Albus Dumbledore. Do you remember?"  
  
Lily nodded slowly, overwhelmed.  
  
"I remember - you but...."  
  
"I'll explain. Please do not interrupt."  
  
She simply nodded again in answer, seemingly too stunned to do anything.  
  
~What was happening? Why was she here? She was in a nice quiet place then here?~  
  
"Well then. Lord Voldemort came to your house 14 years ago and killed James and you. He then turned his wand onto Harry, but because you died to save him he had protection in his veins. Love guarded him. Someone dying to save you is a very powerful magic. To the point, Voldemort fled, barely a shadow. The past few years he has been trying to come back. Last year he finally succeeded. He is back, and gathering followers as we speak. We must combat him. But now, an explanitory spell on an unknown potion has brought you back with no contact. Why I do not know, but I think the gods brought you back. I suggest you rest, in the hospital wing, and sleep. Think about what is happened and try not to be too frightened. Although James remains in his grave, you are back. Think of Harry."  
  
"Okay," Lily whispered, then walked, trembling, to the hospital wing, escorted by Dumbledore who stopped to briefly ask Madam Pomfrey to look after her without asking questions, and then retired to think in his chambers.  
  
By now, the only thing Albus Dumbledore needed was sleep. Tomorrow, he would sieve his thoughts, but now he added one to his pensieve. The idea that an explanitory spell on that potion had revived the dead, could be mastered and used again...... He had to get that potion. He may also have to let the teachers know some way, perhaps a meeting.  
  
At that point Dumbledore decided to ask Sirius to visit him, stating only the urgent need to meet him in a note. He sent it on with an owl, and lay down in his bed, deep in thought.  
  
Many thoughts lingered in his mind. Was this possible? Was Lily really back or was she just someone in disguise? What would she do? Harry? Sirius? Remus? Voldemort. All the thoughts were too much for an old man to handle so late.   
  
He took a potion and slept, remembering far too late the need to find that potion, and quickly.  
  
*  
  
Back in the hospital wing Lily huddled under a blanket in a shielded bed, crying softly, but thinking. Trying to think, anyway. She decided, tomorrow, she would try to think rationally, which she was now unable to do. The shock of being brought back to life was too great.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bent over Lily and gave her a sleep potion.  
  
Now Lily could sleep, with no thoughts or dreams.  
  
But tomorrow she would have to think, and accept as well, or else she could go crazy. 


End file.
